Cupid's Game
by horns-and-halo
Summary: Thaddeus and Thor come back to visit.  Thaddeus has an inexplicible intoxication with Isabella.  Read to discover how Phineas and Ferb save the day.  Rated T for safety,


** Author's Note: Okay, this is my first Phineas and Ferb fanfic! Please read and review. I hope you enjoy! Criticism is highly appreciated.**

** I've always assumed that the stepbrothers are ten. But, it is uncertain how old they really are. So, I'm basing this off of the assumption that Phineas is twelve, and Ferb is thirteen, because it's easier for me to write.**

** I am adding some character quirks, just because I can. And, I'm sure that I'll add some OOC stuff. Don't hate me for it, please.**

** WARNING: Possible spoilers for every episode!**

** Phineas and Ferb, and all of the name-brand stuff I mention are owned by their respective creators.**

** In the Flynn-Fletcher backyard...**

** Ferb's Point of View:**

"What to do, what to do...?" asks my stepbrother Phineas. I shrug, my back against the tree in our yard. He gazes at the Times magazine in his hands, lost in thought. I lean over and scan the article that Phineas is currently looking at. It's about Wall Street protesters and whatnot. I highly doubt that he understands what he's reading; his slight dyslexia is always a problem when reading any advanced material.

We hear a sawing sound coming from the yard next to ours. I, being the taller brother, stand on my tippy-toes and glance over the fence.

"What is it, Ferb?" inquires Phineas as he also stands. I blink at him, and he grins. "Thaddeus and Thor are visiting again?" (Phineas has been able to read my body language much better since that whole Ferb-latin debacle.)

"Hey, losers!" shouts Thaddeus. He pushes open the gate that separates our backyards and stomps up to Phineas. Thor walks up to me and sticks his nose in my face.

"Hi guys!" grins Phineas cheerfully. "You want to help us figure out what to do today?"

Thaddeus opens his mouth to say something undoubtedly nasty, but Isabella skips by, distracting him.

"Whatcha doin'?" she asks innocently. Thaddeus lets out a wolf-whistle, and wiggles his eyebrows. I roll my eyes at him. Phineas, painfully innocent as usual, just smiles.

"Hey, Isabella. Look who's visiting again!" exclaims Phineas. Isabella's eyes narrow.

"Yeah, I know they're here," she states, shooting daggers out of her eyes at Thaddeus. He backs away, motioning for his lackey Thor to follow him back into their yard.

"What was that all about?" Phineas asks naively. I shrug again. I catch Isabella's eye, and I can tell that she wants to tell me something. So, I take drastic measures to get Phineas to leave us.

"Hey, where's Perry?" I inquire. He grins, and rushes inside, undoubtedly going to try to find Perry.

I look expectantly at Isabella, and she sighs. She sits down beside me.

"I was just walking down the street, minding my own business," she explains, "when out of the shadows come Thaddeus and Thor. They didn't seem to take any interest in me, until this giant, green ray of some kind hit Thaddeus! Hearts started dancing around his head, and he gazed at me longingly. I saw the look in his eye and ran off. I was near the Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated building when it happened." I raise an eyebrow. That's an odd happening. Of course, I've seen weirder, but still...

** At the O.W.C.A. Headquarters...**

** Karl's POV:**

"Sir! Sir!" I holler.

"Karl, you don't have to yell. I'm right here."

"Sorry, sir. Look at this!" I point to an image on the computer screen. "Doofenshmirtz's Love-at-first-sight-Inator fired before it exploded! I hope it didn't hit a civilian..."

"Well, we're going to have to send Agent P out to check. We wouldn't want anyone's daily life to be inconvenienced by Doof's seemingly innocent Inator."

**Back at the Flynn-Fletcher residence...**

** Perry's POV:**

"Grrgr," I chitter.

"Oh, there you are, Perry!" says Phineas as he scoops me up and hugs me. I chatter again, nuzzling up to my owner. My watch starts to beep, forcing me to a state of panic. Phineas looks around, trying to locate the noise. I hastily turn the watch off. I wonder why they could be calling me in now. My mission for the day is completed; I should have the rest of the day off. We wouldn't want my family to get suspicious, would we?

Phineas takes me back outside, where Isabella and Ferb are talking.

"Grrgr." I quickly scan the area, that being a secret agent reflex of mine. I see Thaddeus and Thor in their yard. Thaddeus has binoculars, and is staring at Isabella...

I put two and two together, and get four. Thaddeus was hit by the Love-at-first-sight-Inator while looking at Isabella. My eyes snap to full, saucer-sized capacity. _That's_ what Major Monogram wanted me back at the agency for.

I start wiggling, trying to get out of Phineas's death-grip. He sets me down gently, and I run to Ferb. He's sitting in front of the tree entrance to my lair.

Ferb looks at me for a moment, then moves. He pretends to not notice me slap my fedora on and slip into the tree. He's known my secret for a while now. Dang it, he's just so observant! We've come to an unspoken agreement. Ferb says nothing, I say nothing. I don't have to relocate, it all works out.

**In the backyard...**

** Ferb's POV**

I discreetly watch Perry as he opens the hidden panel and disappears. I'm surprised that Phineas hasn't already figured out Perry's secret. But again, he's just so naive. Don't get me wrong, his innocence is refreshing, but it seems to make him blind him at times. Like now, with Isabella blushing and giggling at Phineas's attentions, and Thaddeus oogling at Isabella from the other side of the fence.

I raise my finger and open my mouth to say something about Thaddeus. But just as I'm about to say something, Thor lets loose a ear-splitting whistle. Phineas, Isabella, and I all turn to see a platform rising from the ground. Thaddeus is standing on it, decked in a ridiculous costume. How he changed his clothes so fast, I'll never know. He raises a bullhorn with the title "Loud-inator" taped on the side.

Isabella looks at Thaddeus, impressed. I face-palm. This is insane! I blink my eyes at Phineas.

"What's that, Ferb? You believe that Thaddeus is making inappropriate advances on Isabella because he was hit by a laser that fabricates the feeling of love?" I nod, and Phineas laughs. "Nonsense! He's just having some fun."

I make a strangled, frustrated noise. Phineas turns to watch Thaddeus test his bullhorn. This calls for drastic measures. I grab a folded hat from my pocket, and shake it out. I place the fedora on my shaggy green locks and slip into the hidden panel.

**Hmm, much more out of character than I had hoped... Anyways, tell me what you think at whatnot. Cheerio!**


End file.
